Gumball reacts to: smg4 music 1/3 bowser ball
gumball: hi wikia guys! im gonna be reacting to whatever that is over there --> note: gumball isn't going to react to a sentance if it was repeated. Renote: FUCK YOU UP THERE ^ rerenote: shut up, bitch. Tick Tock, Goes the clock as I sit in my home (gumball: doesn't my clock do that?) Alone, never to be loved (gumball: that sounds like gumball watterson1022... me: HEY!) No one understands how I feel for the girl (gumball: I DO! who am i kidding, i dont) I know, always pushed and shoved (gumball: ok, wheres the bowser ball part?) Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always kidnap you (gumball: HOLY SHIT CALL THE POLICE! THEN WATCH C STUDENTS BY ANIMATED JAMES!) Running through the worlds I can't live a lie, I will always kidnap you... (gumball: then ill kick your nuts :P) I came in like a BOWSER BALL! (gumball: oh THERE it is!) Watch me crash through your castle walls! (gumball: why? thats like watching paint dry!) Lemme snatch you up and let them fall! (gumball: ahh shuddap) All you ever did was reje-ect meeee! (gumball: no, all i did was ignore you. IM NOT A GIRL >:I) Yeah you...you reje-ect meeee! (gumball: HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!) So my plans been foiled once again By the, Stupid fat Plumber! (gumball: ...that reminds me of a stupid fat plumber...) No matter what I do its never enough For you, Man thats such a bummer (gumball: really? :I) Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always kidnap you Running through the worlds I can't live a lie, I will always kidnap you... I came in like a BOWSER BALL! Watch me crash through your castle walls! Lemme snatch you up and let them fall! All you ever did was reje-ect meee I came in like a BOWSER BALL! Watch me crash through your castle walls! i never wanted to kick your butt but you just really piss me off (gumball: wut?) but everytime you kidnap her you just really piss me off (gumball: DUH!) i never wanted to kick your butt you just really piss me off Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always kidnap you( OH NO! BOWSER WALKED AWAY WITHOUT KIDNAPPING ME! i just said it shitface.) I came in like a BOWSER BALL! Watch me crash into your castle walls! Lemme snatch you up and let them fall! All you ever did was reje-ect meeee! Yeah you...you reje-ect meeee!( SHUT THE FRICK UP) I came in like a BOWSER BALL! Watch me crash into your castle walls! Lemme snatch you up and let them fall! All you ever did was reje-ect meeee! Yeah you...you reje-ect meeee!(SHUT UP! ...is it over? YAY I CAN ACTUALLY TALK NORMALLY!) Gumball: Well, I know someone who rejected me... Gumball watterson1022(gw1022): SHUT UP Gumball: Anyways, I HATED IT! But try putting an s at the end of bowser and ball. Heh, bowsers balls XD Bowser: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! WATCH ME CRASH INTO YOUR UGLY BUTT! Gumball: OW OW OW THAT HURTS! I hate you >:I